


О пользе пения для молодых организмов

by Pengi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Masturbation, Singing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с Kingsman Fest: Resurrection. "Эггси, Рокси, Чарли и прочие кандидаты. Все ребята молодые, у каждого бывает желание подрочить перед сном. А вокруг люди. И кровати скрипучие. И как быть? Очень желателен юмор!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пользе пения для молодых организмов

Хьюго никогда особо не жалел о том, что 8 лет пел в хоре церковных мальчиков. Голос у него был звонкий, костюмчик симпатичный, ребята дружные, а родители нарадоваться не могли на своего ангелочка. Потом, конечно, голос стал ломаться, стал ниже и хор пришлось бросить. Да и учеба стала сложнее, а еще отец настоял на дополнительных занятиях спортом. Бокс, фехтование, триатлон, куда он только не ходил. Но на все его попытки пожаловаться на то что времени не хватает даже в туалет нормально сходить, отец отвечал что все эти навыки ему пригодятся, если он хочет сделать хорошую карьеру и добиться в жизни успеха. И он пахал целыми днями, зубря учебники по дороге в зал или бассейн. Но любовь к музыке никуда не ушла, да и к голосу новому он привык. Так что частенько после утомительных тренировок, еле доползая до душа, он позволял себе расслабиться и петь первое что прийдет в голову. Недотягивал уже Аве Марию, а вот Мадонна шла на ура.

Кто бы мог подумать, что привычка петь много, громко и долго так ему пригодится во взрослой жизни. В сфере абсолютно с музыкой не связанной. 

Запереть в одном помещении на длительный срок семерых парней, пышущих здоровьем, гормонами и адреналином, это уже плохо. Добавьте к этому одну сногсшибательную (нет, реально с ног сшибательную, он после спарринга с Рокси еле уполз с ринга) девушку и получите ночи, полные неловкого рукоблудства. Будь они в чисто мужской компании еще ладно, почти все тут выходцы из частных школ, плавали-знаем, но вот фактор присутствия девушки все усложнял. Вдруг подумает, что ты на ее светлый образ дрочишь? Все видели как она дерется и стреляет, а в лесу да на ринге всякое может случится. Одну увезли уже в мешке. Не хотелось бы так же бесславно почить всего лишь за то, что шкурку погонял. Да и воспитание не позволяло вот так в наглую распускать руки при даме, пусть даже она боевой товарищ. Причем тут же даже в туалетной кабинке не запрешься, круглые сутки вместе, на занятия да в столовую чуть ли не строем ходят. Но и холодный душ хорош только первые пару недель, потом уже озверевшие гормоны заставляют проявлять чудеса изобретательности. 

Руфус притворялся, что собаку свою гладит. "Хороооший мальчик, ай какой хороший мальчик, давай я тебя почешу, воооот, вот так почешу, нравится?".

Им не нравилось. Более того, Хьюго своему щенку даже уши закрывал, да и сам зарывался как можно глубже под одеяло, чтобы только не слышать что там Руфус своему члену наговаривает.

Чарли вставал раньше всех и по-быстрому дрочил в душе. Его протяжный "Оооохххх" был своего рода будильником. Чарли кончил, можно вставать. Прекрасное начало дня, ничего не скажешь.

Натаниэль приноровился исчезать в кустах во время пробежки. Если первые дни последним прибегал Эггзи, с мопсом в бронежилете, то теперь все знали, что Натаниэль опять "упустил поводок и бегал потом по лесу, догоняя свою животину", вот и финишировал последним, запыхавшись больше обычного.

Остальные пока вроде бы терпели или действительно освоили в совершенстве технику ниндзя-мастурбации. Деликатный статус-кво чуть не полетел к чертям в ту ночь, когда Дигби не выдержал. И как назло то ли кровать ему попалась самая скрипучая, то ли сам по себе он такой темпераментный оказался, но вроде бы дрочил один Дигби, а такое чувство как будто он их всех при этом поимел.

Вот Хьюго и решил что достаточно с него этого цирка и начал петь. Каждый вечер. Отбой, все расходятся по койкам, и начинается концерт а капелла в его исполнении, под аккомпанемент семи кроватей. Собаки еще иногда ему подвывали, не всегда попадая в ноты, но зато от души.

Сам же Хьюго пел и стоически терпел. Даже заявки иногда принимал, если ему самому песня нравилась. А у кого под Леди Гагу все падало, так им и надо.

После проваленного задания с парашютами жалко было уходить. Но с другой стороны перспектива наконец-то остаться в одиночестве и дать волю рукам просто окрыляла. Поспешно собрав свои вещи и прихватив Бальтазара, он пожелал оставшейся тройке удачи и устремился к свободе, впервые за несколько месяцев напевая что-то для собственного удовольствия.

 

***

 

Вечером в бараке было непривычно тихо. Эггзи ворочался, не зная куда себя деть. А потом Чарли начал петь. Что-то бесконечно грустное и томное, пробирающее до мурашек.

Кончая, Эггзи понял, что дрочка никогда уже не будет прежней.


End file.
